Los poemas de Soul
by Evil Witch 666
Summary: Soul sale de casa y Maka aprovecha arreglar la casa pero encuentra un muy curioso cuaderno (todos los poemas son hechos por mi) (Mal sumar y pero esta historia es cool) SxM
Hello babys hermosos aquí Evil-san la sempai pervertida huehuehue el día de hoy les traigo un one-shot muy romántico disfruten.

Soul eater no me pertenece :( si fuera mio ya le hubiera agregado hentai mmmm jeje ok,no

Este one-shot esta basado en el capítulo creo que es el 25 la verdad no recuerdo ,donde Chrona escribe su poema porque maka le dice cuando esta triste escribe poemas y soul se ríe de ella.

Mi devianart: yamitsu13

Mi canal de youtube: Namine ritsu

LOS POEMAS DE SOUL

MAKA POV

Eran las 10:00 am cuando me desperté por un ruido en la sala, al salir vi a Soul tomando las llaves de su moto.

-¿a donde vas?- le pregunté bostesando

-ah, Kid me llamo desde el espejo de mi cuarto, Spirit va a una misión con Stein a Luxemburgo, y necesita que una Death Scyte se quede en el Shibusen con el- me dijo rascando su cabeza con fastidio

-¿y las otras death scytes?-le pregunté

-Marie no esta trabajando por su embarazo de 3 meses, Azusa esta en Australia cubriendo a Marie, Liz y Patty van a una misión con Sid a Denver y Tsubaki esta en una misión con Black Star en Ámsterdam- (N/A: Liz, Patty y Tsubaki se volvieron death scytes también jeje nada mas se me ocurrió)

-bueno esta bien te veo luego- cuando me di media vuelta para volver a mi cama pero Soul me detuvo tomando mi brazo lo mire sorprendida y el se aserco a mi cara por un momento pensé que me hiba a...

-¿te dormiste tarde verdad?- me dijo viendo mis ojeras

-e...n-no c-como crees-le dije negandolo pero es obvio que no se mentir

-muy bien, ¿leyendo libros, arreglando o estudiando?-me pregunto

-escribiendo poemas...-le respondí

-ah, Maka deja eso ya te dije que no es cool- me dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón

-es lo único que te importa a mi me gusta y si a ti no es tu problema Soul estoy deprimida mamá no me ha enviado cartas hace mas de 3 semanas estoy preocupada no lo entiendes- le dije molesta

-como quieras plana me voy- siempre esta molestandome es un estúpido a puesto a que jamás ha sabido como es escribir un bendito poema la verdad es que le mentí mi mamá me envió una carta apenas ayer la razón por la que me desvele es porque estaba triste y harta de que las idiotas niñas del shibusen le pidieran a Soul que sea su arma no quiero que el me deje y no puedo evitar estar celosa yo amo a Soul con toda mi alma pero no soy lo que el busca tengo miedo que el me deje.

-nya Maka ¿vas a volver a dormir?- me pregunto Blair en su forna de gatito

-ah, no si quieres dormir en mi cama adelante pero, ¿no vas al cabaret?- le pregunté recordandolo

-nya no es que la están remodelando y esta cerrada temporalmente- me dijo acostándose en mi cama y durmiendose

Después de desayunar me puse a leer y luego me dispuse a pasar la aspiradora comencé por mi cuarto sorprendentemente Blair no despertó tiene el sueño pesado luego la sala, el comedor, y por último el cuarto de Soul pero lo vi tan desordenado que limpié su escritorio, levanté sus discos regados en el piso y levante su colchón para acomodar la sobre cama y habían algunas revistas porno, ya sabía yo que todos son iguales sin excepción. estaba distraída que no me di cuenta de que algo se atascó en la aspiradora, era un cuaderno de pasta roja

-¿que es esto? Oh tiene cerradura, bueeeno sería una lastima si encontrará la llave- busque en el bolsillo de uno de sus pantalones y ahí estaba la llave no fue difícil- mmmm ups por accidente metí la llave en la cerradura y por accidente se abrió creo que no me queda otra opción que leerlo- me dije a mi misma abriendo con emoción la primera página

Este cuaderno le pertenece a Soul "Eater" Evans no sería cool si alguien lo lee...

1- Ella estuvo ahí junto a mi siempre, nunca me dejo solo y cuando me sentía deprimido su hermosa y angelical sonrisa era lo único que yo necesitaba para poder salir de la locura en la que yo me encontraba encerrado, en la cual yo sufría, en la cual cada vez que yo me acercaba a ella tenía el miedo de lastimarla porque ella nunca me ha juzgado y soy capaz de dar mi propia vida por ella porque su sonrisa nunca se desvanezca.

2-en aquel abismo en el que caigo solo veo oscuridad pero se que de ella tu me puedes rescatar.

3-me pierdo en tus ojos tan hermosos y relucientes de un bello color verde, cuantas cosas dicen aquellas miradas llenas de dulzura que solo tu mi ángel eres capaz de otorgarme

4-quisiera estar siempre a tu lado, abrazarte y no soltarte jamás, sentir tus sedosos cabellos rubios entre mis dedos no soy capaz de contenerme, se que piensas que eres débil pero en realidad eres muy fuerte, hermosa y valiente lo se porque cada vez que estoy contigo mi corazón lo siente .

5 - recibí muchas heridas con tal de protegerte pero todo vale la pena al verte tan hermosa y fuerte como siempre.

6-mi vida de antes era muy fría y gris pero todo tuvo color y alegría cuando te conocí.

7-Cuando tomó tu mano me rehusó a soltarla tengo mucho miedo que lejos de mi tu te vayas

8-cabellos rubios ojos verdes en mi mente tu reflejo estará siempre

9-no soy capaz de hacerte daño te amo demasiado como para lastimarte eres la luz de mis ojos eres mi camino tu siempre me salvas de la locura te amo y por ti haría cualquier cosa mis demonios se alejan cuando tu estas aquí porque tu sola presencia es capaz de hacerme feliz.

10-se que aveces doy miedo, mis ojos color sangre hacen temblar a cualquiera, mi cabello blanco resalta y algunos le temen y lo peor mis dientes de demonio aterran a la mayoría, sin embargo tu no me temes, a pesar de mi apariencia me elegiste a mi, me elegiste entre cientos de armas, me elegiste a pesar de la melodía siniestra que intérprete, me elegiste y jamás me pediste que cambie a pesar de la locura que habita en mi, tu nunca me abandonaste, siempre estuviste conmigo.

Gracias por hacer que mi tristeza se covierta en cariño.

11-eres un ángel, uno que toma la tristeza y la transforma en amor, la que hace un corazón latir y la única princesa de mi oscuridad, te amo y te juro que jamás voy a dejarte sola porque sin ti creo que no podría ni mamtenerme en pie, tu eres todo para mi en verdad me importas ángel-chan jamás te voy a abandonar.

¿Soul escribió todo esto? Pe-pero no es posible el no...el dice que, no es cool se reía de mi y...y...se reía de mi no puedo creerlo no puedo creerlo ah estoy teniendo una crisis jajajajl

¡BLAIR, BLAAAAIR!- le grite y ella llegó corriendo con 2 enormes cañones halloween listos para disparar

-¿¡QUE SUCEDE?!- grito asustada

-¡SOUL ESCRIBE POEMAS!- le dije al borde del colapso

-no le encuentro el problema Maka-chan nya sólo para eso despertastena Blair- la gata se rasco perezosamente el ojo y me miro algo molesta

-pe-pero...-

-Maka-chan, si no te tomas la libertad de conocer a Soul-kun no vas a tener la confianza de decirle lo que sientes...- me tomó los hombros y me sonrió -bueno Blair se va a dormir- se transformó en gato y bostezo -si hacen cosas pervertidas no hagan mucho ruido-

-¡B-BLAIR!-

-nyajajajaja gomene- se retiró dejándome sola con el cuaderno apretandolo contra mi pecho pero quise seguir leyendo y abrí una pagina al azar pero en esta en vez de poemas había dibujos la mayoría eran de mi rostro y debo admitir que Soul dibuja muy lindo incluso habían dibujos sobre nuestro primer encuentro , fotografías mías que debo suponer sacó de mi álbum de fotos que esta en mi cuarto sin que me diera cuenta, unas bragas mías que también robo estaban dobladas y escondidas en este además de unas notas musicales que obviamente debían ser notas para una canción de piano llevaba por título "mi ángel" y al final decía "especial para ti, Maka" no pude evitar emocionarme al pensar que el había escrito una canción sólo para mi.

-Maka ya llegué...- la puerta se cerro y supe que era el momento de afrontarlo, me arme de valor y salí de su habitación con el cuaderno escondido detrás de mi espalda -Black llegó de su misión y ofreció quedarse en el shibusen para cubrirme junto con Tsubaki...¿q-que hacías en mi cuarto?-

-limpieza- contesté sin mas

-y...q-que tienes detrás de tu espalda?-

-mis manos-

-¿y que tienen tus manos?-

-dedos...- el se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano

-ya se que dedos pero que hay en estos?-

-uñas...

-aghhh en serio Maka, ¿que escondes?-

-¿tienes algo que ocultarme acaso? No se...como ¿algo personal? - pregunté con sorna

-no se de que hablas...- se excusó

-bueno si tu lo dices... Por cierto encontré unas revistas pornograficas debajo de tu cama...mejor cambialas de lugar puede que los ratones se las coman- comenté desviando la mirada.

-amm claro pero..¿no vas a decirme que escondes?- siguió insistiendo.

-¿debería?-

-si no lo haces me veré en la necesidad de obligarte~ - me dijo con voz cantarina

-quisiera ver que lo intentaras...Evans- el odiaba ser llamado por su apellido y ante esto se acercó lentamente hacía mi acorralandome en una pared.

-no me hagas obligarte Makita-chan...- me tomó de la cintura y rozó sus labios con los mios yo trate de huir pero el puso ambas manos a los costados encerrandome

-déjame ir...-

-no sin que me muestres lo que escondes- negué rotundamente pero el en ese instante comenzó oler mi cuello -hueles taaan bien- yo mordí mis labios para evitar soltar un gemido en cuanto comenzó a lamer mi cuello

-b-basta...- rogué pero pegó su cuerpo con el mio sintiendo su ejem miembro rozar con mi intimidad. -s-soul...ya detente...- un momento ¿porque actuó sumisamente? Voy a enseñarle a este chico quien manda, con una mano libre sostuve bruscamente su barbilla y estampe sus labios con los mios el estaba impresionado que no correspondió y casi le da un infarto cuando introduje mi lengua dentro de su boca moviendola con insistencia jugando con la de el que en pocos segundos también comenzó a moverse hasta que nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno.

-¿no te esperabas ese beso francés verdad?- el con las mejillas sonrojadas negó y yo reí ante su expresión, cuando intentó volver a besarme puse el cuaderno frente a su cara para que lo besara a el en vez de mi -eres muy bueno con los poemas, muy buen dibujante y compositor pero te mataré por las fotos y las bragas que me robaste maldito pervertido ¡MAKA-CHOP!- lo golpeé y aprovechando que cayó al piso pero que aún tenía sentido de razón, me arrodillé para quedar casi a su altura en el piso le bese la mejilla y le dije - también te amo soul- claro que al día siguiente a muchos les sorprendió verme llegar al shibusen tomada de la mano de soul quien ahora es mi novio creo que limpiar la casa nunca fue tan agradable como aquella tarde de domingo cuando descubrí el amor que mi arma sentía por mi.

awww son tan kawaiis esos 2 :3 huaaano aquí termina este one-shot espero que lo hayan disfrutado hasta la próxima babys.

Reviews?


End file.
